Once upon a time in a land called Panem
by MissKEverdeen
Summary: Katniss was pregnant. Katniss was the one in the Capitol. The war rages on and in a world were anyone wants Katniss dead. she must explain to her daughter what happened. The only way she can in a fairytale, the resuce comes but how will Katniss react when her prince wants her back. :
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a time in a land called Panem**

**Please review!**

She was safe. She was hidden away in one of the many hiding places Katniss had hunted down during pregnancy. They wouldn't find her, whoever it was forcing their way into the large mansion that she looked at more as a large prison. Katniss' finger twitched on the trigger of the gun she held in her hand. It was stolen from one of the many guards that kept her and her precious Emily captive. Who was it? She questioned wildly in her head. Who could it possibly be? Snow had no reason to force his way in here; it was him who brought her here. It was him who paid for her clothes, food, for her daughter's upbringing.

He was the reason Katniss had searched for those hiding places, and showed them to her Emily. Snow was desperate to see her daughter, claiming that he felt like her grandfather. He was there to 'look after' her when she had no one else. His words hurt her, as she knew that Emily would never meet her true grandfather. Not that she had any grandparents anymore after the destruction of District 12. Except for Katniss' mother of course. But it upset her deeply that her father wasn't here to get to know his granddaughter. He would have wanted to meet her, Katniss' knew this.

Katniss knew that Snow would not harm her but she didn't like the thought of Emily spending time with that monster. She had sent her to the nearest hiding place when the guards had called the alarm of an attack. There was always a worry in the back of the victor's head that thought that people might try and attack her if they found her. The war had been raging on for 5 years; she never got any news of the war apart from the news of District 12. She was always afraid that many citizens wanted her dead.

She looked around the court yard that was centred in the middle of the mansion. She probably had only a few minutes before the attackers got there. Katniss' eyes settled on the heavy wooden doors. The dark haired victor lifted the gun up in front of her, ready. Her long fingers contracted shakily around the weapon. One deep breathe calmed her nervous and steadied her stance. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt her, or Emily. Only then did she remember Johanna. The unashamed tribute was somewhere in the currently unsafe mansion. Suddenly, Katniss' mind was pulled rapidly from her older-sister like friend to the doors that were being bashed open. They opened swiftly and revealed an older woman with perfect white hair; followed by a small army of grey suited men. The men filled up the far side of the courtyard. Her breath caught at the site of the three men that entered behind them, all armed. Finnick, Gale and last of all Peeta. He was here. The father of her child. The man she had haunted the dreams that had her screaming night after night. The man she desperately loved. The years had done him good. He still had that slightly boyish look, but he was much broader in build and his cheekbones were more defined. Looking over them, they had all aged well.

Katniss' hand did not drop. It stayed sturdy, to her own surprise. The gun was targeted at the woman she didn't know. "Katniss Everdeen", she more stated than asked. Katniss was about to respond when a familiar scream cut through the atmosphere. She turned on her heel. Katniss' hair whipped in her face from the quickness of her turn. "Mummy!" The heart wrenching scream sounded again. She stared in horror at the site of her daughter being dragged to the front of another crowd of grey. They must have come through the other doors when she was looking at the woman. "mummy" Emily whimpered, her grey eyes tearing up. One man, probably the head of guard stood with his hand firmly around her daughter's slender arm.

Swiftly, Katniss raised the gun so it was targeted at the man's head. "Let go of my daughter!" she said firmly, her lips settling into a stern frown. It took all of her restraint to not shot him straight off. But she didn't want to upset Emily further.

"I don't take orders from you", the soldier replied. "I take orders from her" He nodded towards the woman but Katniss did not dare turn.

"Well I don't take orders from her, and I swear if you do not let go of my daughter you won't be taking orders from anybody. Do you understand me?"

The soldier's stance did not falter, "I don't think you're shot me" He stated.

"Really? You want to test me?" Katniss asked. "I've killed before. I won't think twice about killing you"

"Release the girl" the woman ordered exasperated. The soldier nodded and let go of Emily's arm who had not stopped crying. As soon as she was free she ran. Katniss put the gun away and bent down to pick her up.

"Emily!" Katniss breathed relieved, lifting her up into the air. She held her tightly to her as she sobbed.

"Im so sorry mummy" Emily mumbled into her mother's long wavy locks. "They found me" She sobbed. Katniss shifted and hitched Emily to her hip. It took her seconds to start swaying slightly and cradled her crying daughter.

"Shhhhhhhhh, it's ok my beautiful girl" she whispered only loud enough for Emily's small ears to hear, "It's not Snow sweetheart, your safe, we're safe" she comforted. Katniss kissed Emily's forehead as she continued to cry. Unconsciously she turned and instantly regretted it when her eyes met Peeta's pained gaze across the courtyard, she looked down. "Where is Johanna?" she asked.

There was shuffling and Johanna made her way to Katniss' side. She looked at Katniss knowing what she was wanting and feeling. She took Emily from her arms. 'Thank you' she mouthed, Johanna nodded. Katniss looked over to the woman. "Who are you and what is it that you want?"

"My name is coin. I'm president of District 13" she answered. "We are here to rescue you"

"Rescue me?" Katniss laughed. "It's been five years, and only now do you try to rescue me"

Coin frowned. "We have been fighting a war Miss Everdeen" she stated with another frown. "One that you started".

"You think I wanted any of this?" Katniss asked.

Coin looked to her army. "Can we please talk to you alone?"

She nodded. "Johanna can you please take Emily"

At that moment she was so relieved for her friendship with Johanna had got so strong. Coin walked into the mansion. Her eyes never met Peeta's. She could not look at him.

**Please review! MissKEverdeen :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once upon a time in a land called Panem**

**Chapter 2**

Everyone went into the large main hall. It's where I, Johanna and Emily had most of our meals. There was a large u shaped table in the middle, tall chairs stood along. The fire behind the head chair was roaring away, of course Coin went and sat down in that one. Where I would normally sit. Her men, Gale, Finnick and Peeta stood behind her, all raising their guns to their chests. I fought back a laugh, it must have been meant to look menacing and powerful, but to me it looked stupid. This was my 'home', she couldn't control me. Once again a frown set on her lips.

"Miss Everdeen I'm here to help you, so don't get all 'lone soldier' on me" she remarked, "My men and I have been working very hard to secure the support of the districts. We have not been able to rescue you before now, because we have been fighting a war against the Capitol"

"I know about the war" I reply bitterly. Truthfully I don't know much, but I wasn't going to let her talk to me like I was a stupid little child.

"O really?" she smiled mockingly. "You know about the war"

I stared at her.

"The last I was told Snow wasn't letting you know a thing" she stated calmly. "Keeping you locked up, looking after you and your daughter. Emily, that's her name isn't it,?" my daughter's name sounds wrong on her thin lips. "I know you have had to raise that girl on your own through all of this Katniss but there is still a war raging on around you"

It not like I never asked about the war.

"Anyway, back to business" she dismissed. "As I said about the support of the districts, we have finally done it" she doesn't smile, she doesn't show any emotion at all. "We will be staying here until we are able to start our final strike against the Capitol. District 13 is currently sending over our men and weapons, we will go in a couple of days"

"We would like to make a few films while were here, just some films to show to the districts of the safe rescue of the Mockingjay" she stands. "We have a special suit made by your old stylist, of course it will have to be changed a bit, age and pregnancy has certainly changed your form from before"

I don't even think of the small insult. Coin starts to move. "You think you can just stay in my home?" I ask harshly, biting back the last word. She looks at me surprised.

"Im sure there is enough room on the grounds to accommodate my men" she replies. "Though I'm certain you would understand that me and my leaders would expect a room in the mansion, its big enough" I fight the need to slap her in the face.

"Excuse me this is my house" I said sternly.

"Well we can always take the rooms by force" she said. "In what wing do you and your daughter sleep?"

"West" I reply.

"Well then, we shall take the east that must be acceptable to you" she said.

"What about food and shelter?" i ask.

"The men have all the supplies they need"

" they we stay on the far grounds away from the mansion" I said.

She looks at me as if I had just insulted her perfectly cut hair.

"I have a young daughter as you know, and I don't want her to be around all this" I said.

"I understand" she walks out without another word. Not once do I look at Peeta, but as I go to leave out of the doors I feel a hand catch my wrist. I knew that touch anywhere. My eyes come up to meet the crystal blue depths of Peeta's eyes.

"Katniss, we have to talk" he said. I freeze in place not knowing what to do.

**Please review and tell me what you think! I really want to know how many people are reading the story and what you think. I am really scared that the storylines bad and I'm thinking of stopping it! Review and tell me what you think. MissKEverdeen:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once upon a time in a land called Panem**

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and PM. I have decided to carry on with the story. The story I think will be around ten chapters. I'm really making it up as I go along.**

"Peeta" I whisper sadly.

"We need to talk; about Emily, about us". Peeta pulls me to the side; all the grey uniforms pass us. I catch Gale glare in the corner of my eye and look away. Once everyone's gone he looks down at me, obviously trying to look me in the face. "Im so sorry Katniss, for all of this" he starts. "For not trying to rescue you myself, for leaving you and our daughter in the hands of Snow" he looks so disgusted at himself it makes me sad. When he mentions Emily he looks down.

I grab his wrists, forcing him to look at me. "Its ok Peeta, you couldn't do anything I understand" I whisper. In my head I wonder how I'm still able to talk. Every night for the five years we were separated, I thought over and over what I would say if I ever saw him again.

I still see unease in his eyes, he looks down again. "She's beautiful you know" he says so quietly I barely hear him. I give him a sad smile. "I expected her to look more like you"

"No" I shake my head. "I always hoped she would look more like you, and she does" I picture her in my head, the long blonde curls that fall to her waist. Emily had always been more like her Peeta; always wanting to make everyone happy, even at five she was selfless and kind to everyone. Except Snow, knowing my distaste for the man she would pull a face at him whenever he would turn his back. It never failed to make me smile, and bite back a laugh.

"I have to ask..." he began. But I knew the question.

"I think it would be ok, if you spent a bit of time with her while you were here" I answered, forcing an approving smile. I had a hunch that Emily would know exactly who he was, from the pictures, though they were taken before she was born. From the moment she came into the world I feared the moment I would have to tell her, what I had done, what Snow had done every year to the children of the districts. Though I found a way.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"She's your daughter Peeta, I can't keep her from you" I said. "I won't let her grow up without her father"

He looks down.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" I smile. "I believe she's in the gardens at the moment, I'll have someone bring her to the kitchen" I said. He looked up at me. "She loves to bake, not the best at it mind you, most of it ends up on her" I laugh. "She can become very bossy about it too. It will be a good trial run"

He gives me one of his boyish grins, the kind that makes you all warm in side. I force a small smile, hoping he can't see through it. I know tonight the nightmares will come, worse than ever. Even though he's here with me; the boy with the bread. I still don't feel right, would we ever be together? Could I ever let him in? Will we ever be a family?

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading. Hope you liked the chapter. MissKEverdeen:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once upon a time in a land called Panem**

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! please review!**

Katniss and Peeta walked to the gardens. Snow had made sure the mansion had large rose gardens for Emily to play in. they were normal roses of course, Katniss would have ripped up any bushels of the grotesque mutated roses up with her bare hands. Emily smiled and giggled, as she ran around the maze of flowers. Aiden, the only one of the guard Katniss had made friends with was chasing her around, arms spread wide. Johanna just walked after them, even she was laughing at her kind-of boyfriend's stupidness. He scooped the little girl up into his arms.

"Mummy" Emily screamed. Aiden put her down, and she run up to Katniss. "Mummy, who are the people around the mansion?" she asked, holding her arms up for Katniss to pick her up. Katniss complied, hitching her to her hip.

"Their just friends of mine" she answered, forcing her a smile. "Don't worry" Katniss looked over to Aiden and Johanna who gave her a sad smile. "Emily would you like to spend some time with Peeta here" the dark haired mother asked. "I'm sure that Snow sent us some stuff to make some cakes, I think there's some chocolate in the kitchen"

"Really?" Emily asked excitedly, the blonde curls of her waist length hair swishing in the wind. She looked at Peeta with a curious expression. Katniss realised what was happening, she recognised him. Her daughter recognised him from the pictures.

Katniss looked over to Johanna for reassurance. "Johanna, could you stay with them?"

"Of course" Johanna answered; she walked over to her friend and took the little girl from her arms. Johanna was always happy to look after the girl she looked at as her niece. At the start she was unsure of it all. That feeling was gone the second she laid eyes on her. Soon Emily had the tribute wrapped around her little finger. "Come on Emily" she laughed, holding her hand and leading her towards the mansion.

"I need to talk to you" Katniss said, walking over to Aiden. Peeta's eyes watched her go. Before turning to walk towards the mansion behind Johanna and his daughter. Last thing he saw was Katniss beginning enveloped into the strong man's arms her face against his muscular chest.

Where they together? He thought to himself, mindlessly following into the large open kitchen. There were windows on every wall, opening out into the gardens and the rest of the mansion. The island in the middle was stacked with cake ingredients. Pots and pans hung from a metal rack from the ceiling up above. Emily was already standing on a stall, pouring flour into a weighing scale. Both her and Johanna were adorned in pink aprons. Peeta was surprised that the former savage tribute was happy wearing something so girly.

Peeta shook the thoughts of the love of his life with the mysterious man from his mind the best he could. This was the first time he would be able to spend time with his daughter, he wanted to pay all of his attention to her. He wanted to get to know the little girl he had dreamt of meeting the second he found out about Katniss' pregnancy five years ago.

Johanna looked up at him and gave him an all too knowing look. She motioned for him to come over and join them. He walked over to them, she handed him a bigger blue apron. He nodded at her, in thanks. Hastily, he put it on and got down to business. "So what are we making?" he asked his daughter.

"Fairy cakes" she chimed, giving him a huge smile. His heart melted at the joy on her face.

"Ok, let's do it"

It only took them an hour to make the fairy cakes and get them in the oven. Katniss was right when she said Emily could get a little bossy. She was like a teacher telling an infant what to do; the superior tone in her voice was adorable. Peeta had to hold back a laugh once or twice, giving his older companion a look every time. She returned him a small smile. Emily was defiantly Katniss' child.

"Now we put them in the oven" she told him. "Peeta could you open the oven" she asked.

Peeta did as she asked. "Mummy told me that you make a lot of cakes" Emily laughed. Peeta stiffened, he looked at her shocked. In the corner of his eye he saw Johanna stiffen.

"Emily, maybe we should start tidying up" Johanna dismissed, starting to take bowls and whisks to the sink. "Emily come on" she said firmly.

"Emily? Do you know who I am?" Peeta asked tentatively.

"Of course your her prince" she said confidently.

"Emily" Johanna said sternly. The blonde haired girl looked up at her and instantly knew she said something she shouldn't have. Her face saddened. She stood and moved over to help Johanna.

Peeta just stood there confused. Johanna wouldn't look at him. They finished the fairy cakes in silence. By the time they had finished it was dark. Peeta had dinner with the rest of the troops before retiring to bed. He walked down to his room, but froze. Soon he found himself at Katniss' door, desperate for answers. He needed to know how much Katniss had told her, and what she meant by the prince.

He went to knock on the door, but the door was open. He peered through the crack in the door. Katniss sat at the foot of her bed, on the floor. The moon light and flames that raged in the fireplace opposite illuminated the room. She was crying, her legs pulled up to her chest. Peeta froze. Why was she crying? What was wrong? She didn't stop sobbing. As quietly as possible Peeta pulled the door shut. He would have to wait till tomorrow to get his answers. Peeta went back to his room and went to sleep. He still wondered what was wrong with the love of his life.

**Please review and tell me what you think! Hope you liked the chapter! MissKEverdeen:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once upon a time in a land called Panem**

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you everyone that reviewed my last chapter! The chapter is Katniss side of the last chapter!**

"I need to talk to you" I said walking over to Aiden. I could feel Peeta's eyes on me the whole way. Peeta started to walk towards Johanna and Emily. Silently without a single word Aiden opened his arms, welcoming me into his embrace. My arms came up to wrap around his waist as he pulled me into his chest. I found such comfort in his arms, the older brother i never had. I pressed my cold cheek to his chest.

We stood there for about five minutes. Slowly his hand stroked my hair, both my hands gripped his arms.

"Do you want me to mess his face up" he whispered playfully. I let out a breathy laugh. He was strong enough to do some damage, and knew exactly how to defend himself. I guess that's how him and Jo worked so well.

"No" I whispered back, smiling widely into his muscular chest. "I don't want any violence, between anyone. Especially with Emily around" I pull back to look him in the face. He stared down at me lovingly. Aiden had dark black hair and big brown eyes, when he gave me a small smile his dimples showed to me.

"He's her father Katniss, what are you going to do about him?" he asked.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do" I whisper. "He's her father, but he hasn't been here with me. Peeta wasn't there when she was born, he hasn't been here to help raise her" I answered quiet.

"That's not his fault!" he said. We still stood in each other's embrace.

"I know Aiden, but it's just so hard" I yelled under my breath. "Me and him, our daughter" tears sprang to my eyes, it was all too much for one day. "I have dreamt of what it would be like to see him again, how I would find away to be a family"

"I know, I know shhhhhh!" he hushed me, pressing me to his chest and stroking my hair.

"I love him Aiden" I sobbed into his chest.

**One hour later**

I walked down the hallway towards the west wing. It was cold tonight and all I wanted was to get to bed. Johanna was putting Emily to sleep. I got to my room but a familiar voice stopped me.

"Hey Catnip" he said strongly.

I turned to see my former hunting partner. "Gale" I said softly. Silence flooded the hallway, leaving us stood staring at the floor. "Gale...I...I"

"Don't say anything. I'm sorry Katniss, for not trying to save you after the last hunger games" he said sadly. He closed the space between us in one large step. I stepped back to quickly, recoiling noticeable from his close.

Gale's face saddened at my bad reaction. "Are we ever going to be able to go back to the way we were?" he asked gently.

All I do is stare into his eyes. "I'm not sure we can Gale" I whisper.

He nods.

I turn for my door. The tears threaten to spill over and I want to get away from here before the do.

"She's beautiful Catnip" he whispers.

"I know" I whisper back, over my shoulder. I hear him leave and close the wooden door behind me.

**That's the chapter! Please review and tell me what me what you think! MissKEverdeen:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once upon a time in a land called Panem**

**Chapter 6**

**Please review! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I'm so happy that your all enjoying the story :) by the way if you haven't already checked out my other stories please read them and tell me what you think :)**

Katniss woke up, after only a couple of hours sleeping. The annoyingly heavy bags under her eyes were red raw from crying. She did her best to cover them up, after taking a shower and dressing. She never wore anything that flashy around her home.

She walked down the hallway to Emily's room; she was already up and dressed. Joanna was helpful, and knew Katniss was probably not in a good place. Katniss picked her up and hitched her to her hip, "Let's go get you some breakfast" Katniss smiled.

The sky was sunny, and the kitchen was perfectly bright. Katniss loved the plan of the mansion; it was more rural, than the modern over the top monstrosities than had in the Capitol.

She careful put Emily down, who instantly hopped up onto one of the highchairs on the side of the island. Katniss served her up some cereal. She stood at the side of the work surface and began to cut up a freshly picked apple. "What would you like to do today?" she asked her. Johanna walked in, followed by Aiden who quickly wrapped his arms around her from behind. She laughed gripping onto his arms that enveloped the top of her chest.

Emily gave a giggle, "I want to spend more time with Peeta" she said with a smile, scooping up a big mouthful of cereal.

Katniss froze midway leaning over the island to with Emily's fruit. She looked up to see both Johanna and Aiden stiffen and give her a look.

"I don't know about that Emily" Katniss said.

"Emily, do you want fruit juice?" Aiden asked walking over to the fridge.

"Katniss need to talk to you. NOW!" Johanna said grapping Katniss' left arm and literally yanking her out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Katniss asked alarmed.

"Emily" she hissed, "She said something to Peeta"

"What?" Katniss' eyes grow wide.

"She made a comment, and then he asked her about him" she rushed. "She called him the prince"

"He's going to ask about the story, It's not the biggest secret but it still will tell him how I feel" Katniss realised.

"Maybe that's what needs to happen" Johanna said. "He needs to know how you feel Katniss"

Katniss' head shook solemnly; No.

"Why won't you tell him Katniss?" Johanna asked.

"Because I'm not ready!" Katniss yelled, "Not yet!"

Johanna gave her a sad look.

"What if your never ready Katniss?" Katniss shook her head again, dismissively.

"Don't shake that stupid head at me" she yelled sternly. "You need to think about Emily, Katniss"

"All this, affects her too" she motioned around the place, before stabbing a finger in the direction of the kitchen. "I am so proud of you Katniss, for getting this far. For getting through the pregnancy, for getting through that labour, which as your slightly unwilling midwife I would much rather forget" her expression went from stern, to disgust, finally to sincere. "And for raising such a kind and amazing daughter"

Katniss didn't know what to say, Johanna had never said anything emotional to her probably since Emily was born.

"But do not screw it up, all because you are afraid to tell the man you so desperately love how you feel about him. You should be together, you could be together. If you talk to him Katniss"

Johanna walked back into the kitchen, Katniss followed. Aiden was spinning Emily around, who was giggling like mad. "Aiden, put her down" Johanna yelled playfully. She walked over and swatted him on the arm gentle. He did what he was told, placing Emily down but giving her a quick bear hug, sending her into hysterics. "Stop it, let her go" Johanna ordered.

Aiden pouted, but turned to the little girl. Sending her a quick wink, before lunching to a standing position and grabbing his girlfriend by the waist, picking her up into the air. "Stop it, stop it" Johanna laughed. This only fuelled his resolve. Emily was laughing along with Johanna, soon Katniss was giggling along with her. Moving to stand behind her daughter and out of the way of the couple who were moving around hastily.

Aiden's own booming laughter echoed the room, he had no intention of letting her go any time soon. She swatted his arms again, wriggling to get loose. Johanna had the skill and the strength to get out of his embrace, but she didn't want to hurt him. He relented and put her down. She went to move, but he quickly grabbed her from behind and started tickling her. "No, No! Stop it, stop it" she yelled between laughs.

"Johanna, I've never seen you yell at a guy and not give no attempt to kick him in the privates" Finnick's voice said from the outside doorway. Everyone looked over to see him and Peeta standing there.

Aiden's movements slowed; instead he wrapped his arms around her waist. Johanna turned to give him a reassuring kiss on the lips. She then turned back to Finnick. "I won't hurt Aiden unless he deserves it" she said.

"You must be one brave man" he said jokily, waling over to slap Aiden on his arm.

"Thanks" Aiden said proudly.

"How is Annie?" Johanna asked.

"Tired as hell" Finnick answered walking over to the fridge and taking out the milk. He drank it in one, receiving resentful looks from both women. "Our son is a handful"

"You have a child" Katniss asked in disbelief. "But I thought you were still one yourself, or do you just act like one" Katniss said, plucking the empty milk out of his hand and putting it in the trash.

"Look who's all snippy today, this coming from a mother herself" he smirked.

Katniss rolled her eyes. "Yes, I have a son" he smiled. "Coin said she would send them over with the next round of weapons"

Katniss smiled, she had made friends with Annie when they were both in the Capitol. She was overjoyed that she was saved and that her and Finnick's relationship had gone so far. "Don't worry she's gotten better about the Capitol, and Snow. We got married years ago, and when our son came along, she just got better" his face was beaming.

Everyone started getting food, Katniss was pouring herself and Emily some apple juice when she felt Peeta next to her. "Katniss can we talk" he said.

Katniss nodded, placing the glass in front of Emily and walking out of the kitchen. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, even her daughter's.

"Katniss" he started. "Emily said something yesterday that sounded weird"

Katniss nodded knowingly. "She said that I was the prince"

"What does she mean?" he asked.

Katniss took a deep breath. "She means from the prince from the story" she said slowly. Peeta gave her weird expression. "You see, with everything that's going on out there, with everything with Snow. I thought that I should try and find away to explain to Emily, about what's going on"

He looked at her understanding.

"So I told her the only way I could, without being too graphic, so I told it like a fairytale"

"And I'm the prince" he asked playfully.

Katniss rolled her eyes. "The story is that all the districts in the kingdom go into a hunger games, where they crown their prince or princess" Katniss knew how lame and stupid it sounded to Peeta.

"I know it sounds stupid" Katniss laughed at Peeta's expression.

"No, well it's kind of funny. But I agree that she should understand what's going on, the best she can"

Katniss nodded.

"So I'm the prince" Peeta said, a slight undertone of out of character big headedness in his voice as he spoke.

The dark haired tribute laughed. "So tell me more about this fairytale" Peeta asked. Before Katniss could answer one of the district 13 guards approached.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, there is a new unloading of weapons, Annie has arrived and Coin wants to speak with Solider Everdeen"

They both nodded and stand up.

**That's the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. The longer the review the longer i will try and make the next chapter, hopefully it will be longer. But I'm going through a bit of writing problems, I'm making this up as I go along, so please review and tell me what you think. MissKEverdeen:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once upon a time in a land called Panem**

**Chapter 7**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I looked over my last chapter and realised there were lots of spelling mistakes, it's only because it doesn't show up on spell check and I read through it one before posting it, I just want to get the chapters out. MissKEverdeen:)**

Katniss didn't like being called Soldier Everdeen, even though it had a ring to it, the whole thing reminded her that she was part of this war. As they made their way over to the unloading station, or one of the large meadows as Katniss called it, they heard everyone else make their way as well. Stacks of weapons were being carted of the hovercraft; a guard stood checking off the artillery.

Everyone in a uniform was walking around, all with a clear purpose or mission. Overnight the mansion that had come to be Katniss' home had been turned into a full blown army site. Lots of shelters and campsites had been set up within the other meadows.

Once all the weapons were accounted for, everyone started walking of the hovercraft. Finnick stood waiting patiently. His smile turned beaming again when she emerged. Annie, like me had aged in the last few years. She had aged for the better. Moments later I noticed her hand outstretched behind her, the small slender arm that appeared to hold her hand was attached to a handsome little boy. He was about two or three, dark brown hair set in curls and even from here the all too familiar sea green eyes glimmered in the morning sun.

They made their way down the ramp. She let go of the boys hand and he ran straight into the outstretched arms of his father. He lifted him into the air, giving him a kiss on the forehead. He pulled him to his side to reach an arm around his beautiful wife. The handsome tribute planted the sweetest of kiss on her lips, the kind that makes you know they love each other and forces you to want to look away from the intimacy.

From here they looked like the perfect family, Katniss looked away at last. She felt the embrace of tiny arms and looked down to see Emily's cherub like face grinning up at her. She reached her hand up to stroke her hair. Her daughter came up to her waist, she was tall for her age. Johanna had dressed her in a sweet white sundress.

"Katniss" Finnick said. Katniss looked up, Emily turned around and holding onto her mother's arms that wrapped around her chest. "Annie and I wanted to introduce you to our dear son" while he spoke Annie gave a friendly smile. "Damon" he said.

The boy stepped forward, proudly. He must get the pride from his father, Katniss thought with a laugh. "Hello" Katniss smiled.

"Hello" Damon replied.

"This must be your precious daughter Emily" Annie smiled. Emily backed up into Katniss slightly, shy.

"Yes, Emily say hello to Annie" Katniss encouraged gently.

"Hello Annie" she said instantly confident with her mother's reassurance. The little girl gave her a warming smile, which could send even the toughest, coldest men's hearts melting.

Only then did Katniss, notice Peeta at her side looking down with pride at his daughter. Though they still hadn't got further with reconciling, she still instantly felt more confidence with him near her.

"Katniss, don't forget, Coin wanted to speak with you" Peeta said. Katniss nodded.

"Would you like to look after Emily while I speak with her?" Katniss asked. She was unsure how he felt.

Peeta froze for a second, "Er...oh...yes, of course. I would love to" he gushed.

Katniss smiled, she looked down to Emily and nodded. Emily quickly walked over to Peeta and slipped her small hand into his giant one. She smiled up at him.

The family in front of them were all watching intently, all but the boy of course he stared at the little girl with a small smile.

"I'll go see what she wants" Katniss grimaced. She left them with a look at Johanna, who was eyeing up Peeta with appraising eyes.

The command tent was quite large; she walked straight passed the guards that tried to stop her entry. With an indifferent gaze she entered the tent and stopped in front of Coin. She didn't seem to care or even notice the men sat around the C shaped table.

"What do you want?" she asked outright.

"Miss Everdeen, we are in a meeting right now" Coin said dismissively.

"Don't care, you asked to see me. I'm here" she smiled.

"Solider Everdeen, I asked to speak with you and I will after the meeting"

Katniss stayed where she was, a small smirk gracing her lips. Coin raised her eyebrows; the dark haired victor rolled her eyes and walked out of the tent.

Katniss waited for about ten minutes, but finally the men exited the tent. She walked back in and back to Coin. "What do you want?"

"We are stepping up to attack, by the end of the week we will be in the Capitol"

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked.

"We want you to fight" Coin said.

"What?"

"We want you to fight, help produce a couple of promos and go into the capitol"

"You want me to go and fight for you, to risk my life" Katniss asked.

"It would really motivate our rebels to fight" Coin said. Katniss looked at her, "Think about"

Katniss exited the tent and made her way towards the mansion. What was she supposed to do? Go and fight? Or stay with her daughter? Was Peeta going? What would happen if he didn't make it?

**That's the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews and the longer the reviews the quicker ill update! MissKEverdeen:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once upon a time in a land called Panem**

**Chapter 8**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It was hard to write this chapter, I am making this up as I go so I have to really think about my chapters!**

The rest of the day Katniss spent the time in Peeta's company. They sat and watched with Finnick and Annie, as Emily and Damon ran around the grounds giggling and laughing. They smiled on as their dearest children enjoyed the afternoon sun; Emily twirled around, dashing between the long lines of pink and red roses while the boy chased after her.

Katniss was sure Johanna and Aiden were of somewhere, loving the time together in one of the unused meadows. She had spotted them walking off blankets and baskets. Annie lay nestled into Finnick's wide spread chest, his arms wrapped around her protectively. Their relationship has been through a war altogether, after been ripped apart time after time. They deserved these moments, both of them needed happiness and anyone could tell from the looks of pure admiration and love that together that's what they had between them.

Every now and then Finnick would move to plant a kiss on her forehead, or neck or temple. Each time Katniss felt forced to look away. When the two love birds started talking, the dark haired tribute moved away, giving them the space they wanted. She found herself close to Peeta, who was giving her an amused smile.

"What?" she asked innocently.

His dimpled smile grew, as he turned to gaze out over the greens, "your still so you" he whispered. "So innocent" Peeta's breathy laugh filled the air. "Even after everything"

Katniss let out a huff, slumping down next to him. He sat with his knees up, his elbows resting on his knees. At the sound of her annoyance he turned his head. "Oh don't be like that, you know it's true"

Katniss rolled her eyes. "So how have you been?" she asked, leaning over to scoop up a small handful of berries from the bowls in front of them on the grass. Popping one in her mouth she squinted to look at him, the sun was beginning to go down and was getting in her eyes.

He laughed, "I've been fine thanks" he scooted over so they were closer and nicked a raspberry out of her hand, she faked a shocked expression at his bad manners. He let out a laugh, "How have you been?"

"Oh, the usual. Had a baby, put up with Snow being the colossal monster he truly is" she said.

His expression turned sad. "You know I wished everyday that I could have been here with you" he whispered, "to raise Emily"

Katniss smiled sadly. "But mostly. Just to be with you" he smiled and nudged her shoulder with his. The air went silent for a few seconds, she moved again so they were closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"And I wished you were here too" she whispered, "To see Emily grow up" she added. Both said nothing, they just sat there as the sun went down.

**Hours later **

Quickly, Katniss lifted the sheet up high while Emily climbed up and scurried under the warm covers of her bed. She smiled up at her loving mother, as she tucked her tiny body up tightly. In one fluid move Katniss jumped onto the bed and hugged Emily into her side.

"Would you like me too read you a bedtime story?" she asked her, Katniss looked over at the bookshelf crammed with books that Snow had presented to Emily on a routine basis. He always got her the nicest stuff, the most expensive things to fill her room to brim. But Emily was never happy with the lavish dresses and toys. She didn't like Snow altogether, no matter how much he bought her.

Of course tonight Katniss knew the answer to her question before it even left her lips. The same answer Emily had given her every night. Even though her mother willed her to listen to something else. The little girl didn't want to hear any of that made up dribble, nothing about things that went true, she only wanted to hear the story she had been told time and time again, but never got bored of hearing.

She looked up at her mother knowing she knew exactly what she wanted. "Oh, ok" Katniss huffed. "You want to hear about the hunger games" she said. Emily giggled and snuggled into her mum's side waiting the start of the story.

"Once upon a time in a land called Panem..." she began without even needing to think of the words, they came out with mindless precision. "There was a horrible old king who ruled with a strong hand over the kingdom, he was horrible to all of his people, but... he was afraid that they would rise up and take over the land"

Emily listened intently, "So he decided to plan a contest. A young man and woman would have to fight in this contest, and only one could win. This one person would have to be the bravest and noble of all, and they would then become the prince or princess of Panem"

The story went on; Katniss would never describe the battle, only the outcome. "Everyone in the Capitol were overjoyed with their new prince and princess, but there was a problem the king was outraged with the princess for deceiving them, and so as punishment sent them back into battle."

"But they didn't die, did they" Emily prompted.

"No they didn't die, but still angered the king locked the princess away in her castle awaiting the arrival of her precious baby girl. When she was born the princess was so happy, she hoped and longed for the day her prince would come and rescue them so they can be a family once again"

"And he came!" Emily cheered.

"That's right my sweetheart. He came" she whispered, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "Ok, now time for bed" Katniss ordered climbing of the bed and reaching over to turn on the night light. She walked over to the door and blew her a kiss. "Goodnight sweetheart" she called softly.

Katniss turned off the light and closed the door, leaving slightly open. "Goodnight mummy" Emily whispered from the darkness causing her to smile.

**That's the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. I don't know if the fairytale sounded right, I didn't want to write the whole thing because in my head it's annoyingly long and I really didn't want to bore you. Please tell me what you think! MissKEverdeen:) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Once upon a time in a land called Panem**

**Chapter 9**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! Every review really means a lot, I would love to be a writer in the future and fanfiction and all of you wonderful, AMAZING readers are really helping me and encouraging me to write more. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my chapter :) in this chapter I have done some flashbacks, to really give you an insight into the pregnancy and there is a bit about the birth. Nothing to squimish I promise ;) anyway I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review and tell me what you think. MissKEverdeen:)**

A very tired Katniss sat, perched onone of the wooden stools at the island. She watched smiling like mad at her sweet little girl eating her breakfast; she had managed to get her cereal EVERYWHERE. Emily got bored of drinking the milk with a spoon and so tried to tip the bowl, long story short milk dripped from her nose and chin while small bites of cereal hung in her hair.

"You are so silly sometimes" Katniss giggled, grabbed a towel and trying to wipe up her face.

"Oh God, what happened?" Johanna bellowed, hand in hand with Aiden they made their way over to Emily. The blonde haired girl giggled uncontrollably at her remark. Johanna took the towel from Katniss' willing hand, waving in surrender as Emily wouldn't stop laughing sending milk splatters all over the table.

Johanna bent at the waist and wiped her face more forcefully. Once she was clean she lifted her of the stool and into her arms. "Let's get you tidied up and changed Em" Johanna sang, she began down the hallway and out of sight.

"I swear that woman's a blessing" Katniss chimed picking the dampened towel of the table and tossing it over towards the washing. She turned back to Aiden with a smile.

"She is certainly a blessing to me" Aiden grinned, sitting down where Emily had sat.

"Would you like anything?" Katniss asked. Her hand waved over the last of the pastries and breads Peeta had made. He shook his head strongly.

"I'll just have some fruit thanks" he said. He plucked a apple from the table, Katniss leant over the table and handed him a small knife.

"Thanks" he said, carving a slice out of the crunchy fruit. "So what are we doing for Emily's birthday?"

"I don't know" Katniss answered truthfully. "With Peeta here and the attack, I don't know what to do anymore?"

"We'll think of something" Aiden smiled, "By the way don't shoot the messenger or anything but Gale wants to speak to you"

Katniss froze. "I know things are awkward between you, but he just wants to catch up. He's engaged you know"

Again Katniss froze, "No I didn't know"

Aiden frowned, "Well I go check on Johanna". Without a word he placed the knife on the table, and left the apple.

Katniss stood against the surface, he was engaged. How time had changed the two of them, so much had happened. Emily was soon to be six. The memories of her pregnancy ghosted past her deep grey eyes.

_Flashback_

_Katniss was stood in Emily's room, her hand stroked her bulging stomach while she unfolded the new clothes Snow had bought her. She couldn't help but smile at the pretty pink dresses and light coloured sleep wear. Snow was already spoiling the little girl and she hadn't even been born yet. It was a week until the birth and Katniss was quite terrified. She knew everything was going to be fine but it still scared her._

_Katniss had never for a second thought that the last night before the last Hunger games would ever give her the one thing she was sure she never wanted, ever. She was sure she would die, that she would never get out of her last arena alive. But now looking down at her protruding belly, she was scared of what would happen after the birth._

_She feared Peeta; the man she loved would never meet his daughter. Never get to see her grow up, never get to know her. All Katniss could hope was that she looked like him, more than her. In her dreams she had his gorgeous blonde curls and icy blue eyes, finished off with his charmingly childlike dimples._

_The dark haired tribute placed the last silky soft dress down in the clean pristine white draws and pushed them closed. The room was all set, dim fairy lights haloed the basinet. Each of the walls were adorned in light pink paint. Everything was ready for the arrival of her daughter._

_Flashback end_

"Katniss" Gale called from the kitchen door. His deep familiar voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hi Gale" Katniss called back.

"Hi, I just wanted to talk to you for a bit" he said, he rounded the work surface and sat down at the island.

"Yeah I heard" Katniss smiled. "So your engaged"

Gale froze. "Yes" he said quietly. Katniss raised her eyebrows. "Madge" he answered simply.

"Wow!" Katniss breathed, surprised.

"Yeah"

"How did that happen?" Katniss questioned, she poured two drinks and walked over to sit next to him. She placed a drink in front of him which he took willingly as he started his story.

"Well, she was able to get out of the bombing. Her family wasn't as lucky, but we became really good friends back at District 13..."

For hours they sat there and talked, slowly each warmed up to the other. Katniss took the longest to thaw out and start talking will a bit more ease. When Gale was called to command Katniss was left to think about what had happened.

"So how was your little chat with hunter boy?" Johanna asked.

"Ok, he's engaged" Katniss answered.

"I know Aiden told me, how are you holding up?" she leaned over and rubbed her best-girl friend's shoulder sympathetically.

"Im fine" Katniss assured strongly. "I'm happy for him and Madge, their good together" she nodded, almost trying to convince herself more that convince Johanna.

"Well good for you" Johanna smiled. "Did you want to talk about Emily's 6th; I thought it would be good to have Finnick and his family. How would you feel about having Peeta there?"

They carried on talking; Katniss couldn't help but think how Emily had changed their relationship. Before Johanna could barely look at the District 12 victor without scoffing or glaring. Katniss once remarked Johanna was the older sister that hated her.

_Flashback_

_Katniss desperately clung to Johanna's strong frame, her knees falling weak from the pain shooting through her. "It's ok, it's ok. Shhhhhhh, shhhhhh" Johanna hushed her, she supported the girls weight the best she could but felt relieved when Aiden's arms wrapped their way around Katniss' large waist._

"_Get her to the bed!" one of the capitol midwives yelled._

"_What do you think we're doing? Making a flipping PIZZA!" Johanna half screamed. Her outward remark earned her a breathy laugh from the panting Katniss._

_Carefully they slipped her quivering body onto the readymade bed. Pushing her up so she had her back against a mountain of pillows. "OwwwwwWWWW!"Katniss panted._

"_It's ok, it's ok" Johanna sat next to her and started rubbing her back. the midwives were running around getting everything ready, Snow had ordered for Katniss to be moved to his mansion for the birth, but she had gotten very stubborn and refused to have her baby being born anywhere near him._

_Katniss' knees slide up instantly, making Aiden leave the room without a word. "It's coming, she'll be here soon" the midwife said. The mother nodded and turned to Johanna, she gave her a reassuring smile._

_Minutes later Katniss was forced to start pushing. "You" the nurse pointed to Johanna who froze in fear. "We need you to help"_

"_What?" Johanna asked alarmed._

"_We need you to help deliver this baby" she said._

"_Please Joe, I don't want my daughter to be delivered by Capitol woman" Katniss groaned. Johanna nodded numbly. Walking slowly over to the nurse's side. For a second she looked like she was going to faint. One last look to Katniss made her broad her shoulder's and take a deep breath._

"_What do you want me to do?" she asked still a little faint headed._

_A minute later Emily was born, Johanna placed the newborn on the new mother's chest. Katniss kissed her tiny forehead and hugged her close to her body. Seconds later Aiden re-entered the room, hand over eyes, "Is it over, do we have a little girl?" he asked walking over and crashing into the bed with his knees. "Owwww" he groaned._

"_Yes, we have a little Emily" Katniss whispered, smiling happily._

_Aiden dropped his hand and smiled at the gleaming pair, Joe stroked the soft down of blonde that sprouted from the girl's small head. With a flop, he sat down. "Wasn't that much of a fuss was it really" he laughed. The two girls glared at him. "What?"_

"_Just shut up" Johanna teased, with a smile._

_Flashback end_

Once again, like every night Katniss told her precious daughter the story of the hunger games. Before giving her a kiss, turning of the light and saying goodnight. She fell asleep dreaming of her memories. A smile on her lips.

**That's the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. I just wanted to put in stuff about Johanna and Katniss and a bit of Aiden. Do you want the next chapter to be Emily's birthday at the end of the week, and then the whole attack thing, as I have said before I am making all this up as I go but I want to know what you think! Please review, review, REVIEW! MissKEverdeen:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Once upon a time in a land called Panem**

**Chapter 10**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I'm sorry it's been so long, I'm back at school now and it's my final year so there are tones of things to do. I have decided that this will be the second from last chapter for this story. I'm not sure where this was going but I have an ending and I'm going for it; hope you enjoy this chapter more Katniss, Emily and Peeta moments. Its Emily's 6****th**** birthday! MissKEverdeen:)**

Katniss woke up extra early in time to start breakfast. Every year Katniss made her daughter pancakes with fresh blueberry sauce for her birthday. It was the one day that she had nothing wrong with spoiling Emily a bit. A small stack of newly wrapped presents stood promptly upon the kitchen table. Pink and blue satin ribbons tied into bows, ready for Emily's patient attention. There were no gifts from 'Granddad Snow'. Usually snow would arrive laden with towers of presents, all adorned and bejewelled in sparkling paper and sequined ribbons. In his mind everything had to be bigger and better than the last, he would have master bakers make her cake and send Katniss special dress for Emily to wear. She knew her daughter felt distain for each decadent and overly flamboyant gift, she understood that while she had this many still had nothing.

"Katniss?" the familiar voice called from the open back door. Her hand slowed on the whisk and placed the ceramic mixing bowl gently down on the table.

"Peeta" she called back. He walked through the door and smiled, slightly surprised to find the love of his life cooking this early.

"What are you doing up this early? Emily won't be up for another hour?" he asked, walking to her side. He leaned over to gather up a handful of blueberries Katniss was yet to cook. Peeta turned to stand against the work surface and look at his beautiful former fiancé.

"I always make Emily pancakes" she smiled lovingly, "On her birthday". Katniss picked up the whisk and began stirring again. She peaked at him from behind the curtain of her dark hair that hung in waves around her face and shoulders.

"It's her birthday?" he asked.

"Yes" she whispered. "Emily will be six today"

"She's that old?" his eyes widened, "I've missed six years of my daughter's life?" Peeta questioned more to himself than her. His eyes saddened at the subject of absence.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you it was her birthday" Katniss frowned, dropping the utensil once again and grabbing his arms so she could face him. He stared at her for a few moments.

He shook his head, "She six Katniss, my daughter is six and I didn't even know when her birthday is" his voice rose than fell quickly. "Do you know how long I've dreamed of starting a family with you, and know Emily's here I know nothing about her!" The blue depths of his eyes looked close to watering.

Acting on instinct, purely without think Katniss wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his warm chest. "Then you can get to know here now" she cooed, his own sadness making tears well up in her. After a couple of seconds his own arms wound around her back. "We can't change the last six years but your here now"

Minutes past but they still stood together, wrapped in each other's grasp. Peeta felt moisture begin to dampen his shirt and pulled back enough to look down at her. With his movement Katniss dropped her arms and started wiping away the treacherous tears from her eyes. "Katniss" he whispered, moving his hand to brush away her tears. She flinched from his touch and budged from his arms.

She dabbed her cheeks with her stretched out sleeve. "I'm fine" she said, her voice shaky and broken. With a deep raspy breath the tears were gone. Regaining composure the best she could, Katniss grabbed onto the work surface and calmed her breathing. Picking up the bowl and walking over and placing it in the refrigerator to chill for a while.

"Katniss?" he whispered, Peeta practically lunged for her but with a quick wave of her arm he stopped in his tracks.

"I'm fine" she replied seeming to be telling herself more than him. He sighed and went for the door. "Could you make her cake?" she asked quietly.

"I'd love too" he whispered back. Peeta walked out and back to command.

**Hours later**

Aiden and Finnick were able to set up a large table outside in the meadow next to the rose garden. Johanna had set it up with a white table cloth, pink and white plates, and dishes with sandwiches and stands full of fresh cakes. It was perfect and simple; Katniss knew Emily would love it. To Katniss surprise and overwhelming happiness Coin had sent over a 'special cargo'. Her mother, Haymitch and Prim had been welcomed easily into the mansion. They were to stay until the attack which was planned to go ahead within two days.

Gale was overjoyed to see Madge was sent with them. Katniss and her chatted for awhile, she was devastated to find out that Madge's family was not able to escape District 12, President Undersee and his wife had both burned in their home. Madge was happy that Katniss was alright after everything she had gone through, and looking forward to meeting her darling daughter. All of them helped to place everything on the tables, and were now sat, waiting for the birthday girl. Peeta brought out the most beautiful cake he had ever made; it was two tiers, iced white with red, pink and white roses. Long dark green stems and vines grew and weaved around and around from the base, finished with fake leaves and an ornate hand carved sliver 'Emily' made from white chocolate.

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked Katniss.

"Are you kidding? It's perfect" she said reaching out to gently outline the curves of a red rose, "Emily will love it" she assured. At that moment the blonde girl appeared at the door, her smile beaming.

"Happy birthday, Emily!" everyone chorused.

"Mummy!" she sang, walking out and up to Katniss' side. Her blue eyes were trained on the strangers. Katniss looked over to her now 18 year old sister, mother and former mentor, who in turn where staring back at her in wonder. The mother picked up her little girl and walked over to their family.

"Emily, this is your grandmother, aunt prim and your umm" she looked at Haymitch questioningly, "Mine and your fathers friend Haymitch" she finished. Haymitch gave her a look and then sighed.

"For some weird reason I've missed you all these years darling, now I'm wondering why" he sighed, picking up his glass. That was probably the most emotion Katniss was going to get.

"Missed you to" Katniss smiled. She gave Emily a small push and her daughter was of, she ran for the still slightly drunken looking man and wrapped her small little arms around him. Haymitch just stared at Katniss wide-eyed, what was he supposed to do? Katniss shrugged at him and sent him a wink. He relented and brought his hand up to what he would call 'affectionately' pet her on the head.

Once she was off he noticeably relaxed, Katniss rolled her eyes. Emily made her way over to the true family she had never known. Prim beamed down at the little girl, turning completely in her seat to face her full on. "Hello Emily" prim smiled.

"You're Primrose aren't you?" she asked.

Prim gave a giggle, "Yes, but please just call me prim"

Emily leaned walked forward reached her arms up; her aunty picked her up and placed her on her lap. "Then please just call me Em" the little girl amended with a slight nod. With that she wrapped her arms around her aunt's waist, prim reciprocated, pulling her in close. Katniss watched happily, her sister looked over the girls shoulder and sighed.

"I knew you would have gorgeous children" she playfully huffed, "Peeta just made her even more beautiful"

Katniss laughed before looking up to find him. He sat talking to Finnick, looking rather deep in conversation. "Hey Peeta don't you want to see Emily cut her cake?"

Their heads snapped up, well everyone's heads snapped up at the fact she was talking to him, or for the fact there was going to be cake. "Of course" he grinned.

Katniss stood and held her hand out to her daughter. "Come on Em, time for your cake" Emily took her hand, getting down swiftly with the help of her aunt. Katniss smiled as Emily practically danced towards the table. She seemed so happy with her father around; for only seconds did sadness cloud her eyes before she was back into reality.

"Ok, now I think you can cut the cake yourself this time just be careful" Katniss said, nearly everyone took a step back when she handed her the almost blunt cake knife. She laughed and nodded.

"But I don't want to cut it, it's too beautiful" Emily hindered. Everyone laughed; Peeta looked exceedingly happy and proud at her comment.

"Well if you don't, how are we going to eat it?" Katniss asked.

Emily smiled and scooped up some icing on her finger, ate it and smiled again. "There I ate some and didn't destroy the cake" she grinned smugly.

Katniss frowned, "Oh really well then I guess I can do this?" she scooped up a small bit of frosting and smeared it down Emily's small nose, she smiled down at her. Emily's eyes widened and there were many audible gasps. "But I didn't destroy the cake" she chimed.

Emily seemed to grow too bit for her boots in that one moment; she plucked a blue iced cupcake from the table and pressed it into her mother's face adding a small twist for extra mess.

"Ok, now it's on!" Katniss playfully sneered.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Aiden and Finnick bellowed at the exact same time, arm gestures and all.

That was the starting gun for everyone, the gathering of friends and family were sent into full blown chaos. Hands clawing at cakes and sandwiches, cream filled pastries were thrown without warning or second thought. It was everyone for themselves. Finnick was dominating, that was until Johanna poured what must have been a pitcher of lemonade over his head soaking his shirt through and sending her into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Haymitch and Katniss' mother hid behind the tables, letting the kids do all the work.

Katniss got Peeta full on with a cake, laughing her head off until she accidently slipped on a smearing of jam and fell to the soft grass floor. Unthinkably she grabbed his shirt on her fall, resulting in his large mass coming down with her. No one had noticed luckily. Peeta's hand came out to support his weight so he didn't crush her, his other hand came up to wipe blueberry sauce from her cheek.

She couldn't move, her breath caught and all she could do was stare into the blue crystal pools of his eyes. His face inched closer, his mouth coming down to hers. Could she kiss him? Could she just let go like that? Was this what she wanted? Every question rushed through her head, none had a certain answer but as the moment got closer she knew nothing matter but Peeta and her.

Their lips barely touched when the loud voice broke the playful screams and shrieks that wrecked havoc in the field. "What the hell is going on here?" coins voice rang out loud and clear, instantly silencing anyone and everyone.

Katniss seemed to rouse from the cloudy haze of her thoughts and the events of the last few seconds. She stood with fluidness and came to stand defensively in front of the district 13 president. "Why are you here?" she asked, clearly irritated.

"I came to collect my soldiers for briefing" she practically hissed, turning back to her guards and walk away. "The attack happens tonight"

**So that's the chapter! Please tell me what you think; do you think the chapter went well or was it stupid? MissKEverdeen:)**


	11. Must read, Authors note im sorry

Authors note

I'm sorry, I know that there is only one more chapter left but I have decided to discontinue this story. Thank you to all that have reviewed, favourite and followed along with favourite and following me as an author. I won't be writing any more hunger games fanfiction as I have little time now with school and I have fallen out of love with hunger games fanfiction.

Again I'm very sorry and hope you all your own fairytale ending x

MissKEverdeen:)


End file.
